Your Safe in My Arms
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: After being hit by her boyfriend Maya goes to see Farkle who finally learns how Maya feels about him. FAYA


You're Safe in My Arms

18 year old Maya Hart laid on the floor of her boyfriend Paul's house still struggling at the shock of what had just happened. They had argued before and he had yelled several insults at her before but she always just brushed it off as best she could. Lucas and Riley and both been civil towards Paul but Farkle had insisted that Paul was bad news. Maya figured that Farkle was just jealous but after what had happened tonight she realized maybe Farkle was right. To put it simply Paul had hit her on the face and then kicked her. He had grabbed her wrist in the past but tonight was the first time that he actually hit her. Paul had left her crying and bleeding on the floor.

Pulling herself off the floor she decided to leave and after putting on her jacket and boots she left the apartment and headed to the stairs. She started down the stairs putting her hood up so no one would see the bruises and bloody lip. As she left the building and started walking towards Riley's loft she realized that it would be empty because it was Friday Riley would be out with Lucas. Her Mom and Shawn were on vacation and the Matthews were visiting relatives. There was however one person she could go to. This person knew her better than anyone else and was sweet and smart and though she would never admit it he was cute as well. This person was Farkle and Maya started making hr way to the apartment he shared with Lucas. On the way there Maya began to reflect on her relationship with Farkle.

 _He has always been there for me. He was there for me when josh and I broke up, he was there when for me when my mom got really sick when we were 16. He's never given up on me. When I was dating Josh or Paul he respected it but at the same time he didn't stop loving me. I've always acted like I don't feel the same way he does but in reality I do. I love Farkle and I've never told him. The reason being I always thought we would never work out and that I would hurt him. Maybe I should tell him._

Maya was suddenly pulled from her train of thought when she arrived at the boy's apartment. She buzzed and waited for a response. "Who is it?" Farkle asked over the speaker. "It's uh its Maya." She replied in a slightly shaky voice. "Hey beautiful lady come on in." Farkle said. Maya entered the building and walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor. She knew that when Farkle saw her she would have a lot of explaining to do. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. The six foot well-dressed Farkle opened it. "Hey Maya wow what happened?" Farkle asked when he saw her bloody and bruised face. "Can I come in?" Maya asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. Farkle nodded and Maya entered the apartment.

Mayas took off her jacket and boots and headed over to the couch. Farkle joined her with an ice pack, a cloth and a bottle of water. He placed the icepack on her eye and took the cloth and wiped the blood of her face. Maya winced when the icepack touch her black eye but soon the pain stopped and she let Farkle clean her up. "Maya who did this?" Farkle asked, his voice was full of concern. "It was Paul." "I'll kill him!" Farkle said with anger in his eyes and got up when he felt Maya grabbed his hand. Seeing the tears in her eyes he sat back on the couch and opened his arms for her. She flinched when he did. Farkle spoked softly to her "Maya you're safe in my arms." Maya slowly leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his sturdy body. She cried into his well-built chest and he simply held her and whispered soothing words to her.

Slowly they lay down on the couch and after a few minutes Maya stopped crying. When she looked up at Farkle she saw a few tears in his eyes. "Farkle why are you crying?" she asked. "Sorry I just really hate seeing you hurt." "Why?" Maya asked. "Because I love you Maya." Farkle said in a very serious but calm voice. "I know you do but why?" Maya asked. "I love you because you're you, you don't let anything stand in your way, your beautiful and smart, I love that your independent and I love how you smile when you're working on a piece of art." I love everything about you Maya Hart. As he said this Maya remembered something she said to riley years ago. _The best thing about dating Farkle is that I know he will never hurt me._ After remembering this Maya knew what she was going to do.

Looking at Farkle Maya took a deep breath before she began to speak. "I love you too Farkle and I have for a long time, I never told you because I was afraid I'd hurt you and that you could do better than me." "Hearing you tell me why you love me made me realize that I don't want to keep my feelings from you anymore." "I love you Farkle Minkus." Maya saw Farkle face light up upon hearing this and she smiled as well.

Slowly they leaned towards each other and their lips touched. They kissed and it gave them both an amazing feeling within their bodies. They broke apart after a few seconds with huge smiles on their faces. "I love you Maya." Farkle said. Maya responded "I love you too Farkle." "So does this mean were a couple know?" Farkle asked and Maya replied "Yes."

They lay on the couch with Farkle's arms around Maya and her head on his chest. They fell asleep soon after and for the rest of her life Maya Hart always felt safe and loved in the arms of Farkle Minkus.


End file.
